


Fake Palindromes

by trust_me_iknow



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, S3 angsty Jeff angsting at himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trust_me_iknow/pseuds/trust_me_iknow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff self reflects during 'Studies in Modern Movement.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake Palindromes

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of the season 5 finale, I decided to post this rubbish one-shot I wrote ages ago.  
> Sorry, in advance.

   He’s admiring his reflection and fighting back the memory peppermint flavored kisses when Britta calls, outraged. He flirts with the sales associate as Britta tells him exactly what kind of asshole he is and all is right with the world.

   He’s Jeff Winger, Disgraced Lawyer, the man who couldn’t give a fuck about anyone but himself.

   It’s the best place for him, really. He can imagine Britta’s reaction, or, God forbid, Shirley’s, if they knew exactly why he conned his way out of helping Annie move, and it isn’t a pretty thought.

   And anyway, he doesn’t want to see her bed, because he’d bet all he had (which isn’t much, to be fair,) that there would be a profusion of pink flowers and stuffed animals and he doesn’t need another reason to feel like a lecherous old man.

   He doesn’t want to be plagued by the memory of her mouth, or how the brush of her breasts on his shoulder cause him to harden so fiercely that he had to leave. Like he was fucking sixteen again.

   He doesn’t want to watch her when she isn’t looking, or hold her gaze when she catches him.

   He doesn’t want to say her name when he comes, or think of her when he sees a girl in a cardigan.

   He doesn’t want any of this because she’s too young and he’s too immature and it would fuck up the ridiculous family he suddenly has, the only one he wants and the only one that wants him.

   Mostly he doesn’t want it because he knows he would ruin it, ruin her, and she’s so important to him. The constant tightness in his shoulders eases when she smiles at him, and when she bats her dewy Disney eyes at him, he lets himself be manipulated because it makes her feel good.

   He knows that, by the end of the day, he’ll have somehow wound up shlepping boxes and taking orders from a girl barely out of high school, a smile on his face as she bosses him around because it would make her happy and he was so weak when it came to her.

   But for now he’s going to pretend he doesn’t give a shit, and that he doesn’t want her, and that all he cares about is himself.


End file.
